


Worthy

by lexlibrary (SpaskaAlekha)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaskaAlekha/pseuds/lexlibrary
Summary: “Imagine being able to hold Mjolnir”





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr.
> 
> Also, what are physics and who needs them?

You rolled to your side to escape the swing of the blade, then place a kick onto your opponent’s knee. He grunted and stumbled, giving you the necessary time to get back on your feet. Two fingers closed around an arrow in your quiver and you pushed it through his neck. Only heartbeat after you had pulled it out again, you had turned around, nocked the arrow and sent it flying into another enemy’s eye.  
That gave you a moment to overlook the battlefield from the slightly elevated position you were on. The fight was taking place in the ruins of the old kingdom of this world. At the moment, your troop was at the former town wall, close to the forest. You were on top of the remains of a watchtower, high enough to be out of reach for most enemies but close enough to the ground to not hurt yourself in the case of the ruin crumbling under you. At least that was what you hoped.  
Your eyes focused on the rest of your team. Thor was tearing through the enemies, red cape flowing and laughter booming as Mjolnir knocked opponents out of the way as if they were mere training dummies. Not far away from your position was Loki, all twirling blades and flashing illusions.  
“Well, looks like they can handle themselves” you mumbled, scanning the rest of the field. You could only see one of Thor’s four friends, Lady Sif, who was busy decapitating an enemy. You immediately saw the assassin sneaking up behind her. In a swift motion, you nocked another arrow, aimed and pierced his heart with a precision, most archers could dream of.

  
Your people had the benefit of greatly enhanced senses, making you a perfect scout and a brilliant archer. You had been sent to Asgard as part of peace negotiations between Odin and your father, your people’s king. From there on, you had been trained to support the princes on the battlefield and to seek out hidden threats.  
Right now, one was approaching the older prince. “Thor!” you yelled and he turned around, a wide grin plastered across his face. “Berserks between the trees” you gestured towards the beginning of the forest, pointing out the shadowy figures between them. Fighting them would be a pain in the ass. They weren’t particularly smart and didn’t aim at all but that was balanced out by their sheer force and the fact, that if they started running, nothing could stop them. Plus, their skin was hard and thick, making it almost impossible for you to pierce it with your arrows.  
There were three of them, high on bloodlust. And all three approached Thor. He whirled Mjolnir around, causing his cape and hair to flow in the upcoming wind. The other enemies started concentrating on the rest of your troop, knowing better than to stand in the way of a Berserk, let alone three.  
Considering the amount of strength the prince had even without his hammer, you expected him to be capable to deal with them, at least for a while. In that time, you would concentrate on stopping the others from getting run over.  
To your luck, Queen Frigga had enchanted your quiver, so it was constantly refilling with the arrows you had already used, making sure you would never run out of ammunition. Something extremely practical, as you shot one arrow after the other, impaling enemy after enemy. If you only had have a limited amount of arrow, you never would have survived until now.

  
For a while, it actually looked like you could hold yourself until the rest of Asgard’s army would arrive, something all of you wished would happen soon. Even though you basically had an unlimited amount of arrows, you hadn’t unlimited energy and neither did the others. Loki was the first to stumble, the high amount of used magic leaving him vulnerable for a second. You wanted to help, to buy him just enough time to get on his feet again, as Thor yelled your name. “Y/N! Watch out!”  
You swirled around, just in time to see the Berserk running straight at you with no sign of stopping. The next heartbeat, it crushed into the ruins you were standing on, taking your balance and causing you to fall to the ground with the rest of the walls. You heard the others call your name but they sounded distant. As you tried to push yourself up, you grunted and flinched. Your vision blurred and you were barely able to hold yourself up on all four. Apparently, you had hit your head.  
Suddenly, there was a voice close to your ear, then a cool hand touched your neck, clearing your vision and toning down the throbbing pain in your skull. You turned around to look into Loki’s green eyes, full of worry. “I’m alright. Thank you,” you said, smiling shortly while picking yourself up. He rose to his feet as well, his hand still resting on your shoulder. “That seemed like a hard hit and you looked quite knocked out. I just wanted to make sure, you weren’t hurt,” he stated and you picked up your bow. “I know. And I said thank you. But for now, we have to concentrate on them,” you answered, pointing towards the two remaining Berserks battling Thor. The third one seemed to have knocked himself out after running against one of the old sturdy trees. You snorted. “Able to tear down buildings but gets knocked out by a tree. Well, I suppose they aren’t as fragile as these ruins. Otherwise, they never would have survived this long on a world like this.” Loki chuckled and the two of you returned to the battle.  
Now it was time for you to join Thor in his fight. You were aiming for any possible weak spot, the usually soft skin under the arms or on the back of the knees, even searching for small spots on face and neck but all of you arrows basically just bounced off of them. Only as Thor conjured a lightning strike and hit one of the monsters with its full force, the skin started to split. Your eyes immedialtey were on one of the bigger cracks and you nocked your arrow and aimed while the beast stumbled from the hit. The silver shaft of your arrow embedded itself deep into the Berserks flesh and it screamed in agony. But you weren’t the only one aiming for them. You could see Loki dodging under the swinging limbs of the monster and pushing blades into the open wounds as you fired again, planting an arrow deep into the neck of it. It groaned and stumbled backwards, running straight into Lady Sif’s blade. She seemed to have hit a sensitive spot, as the flailing of the limbs lessened and finally stopped.

  
Before you were able to catch a breath, the third and last Berserk howled in fury and raised its fists. No one was prepared for them to meet the ground, even less for the powerful shockwave that the punch released. The other three were knocked off of their feet, you were able to at least only drop to your knees due to the relatively large distance between you and the center. As you raised your head again, you saw them sprawled out across the floor, trying to get up but the strike seemed to have knocked the wind out of them.  
As you were desperately trying to find a situation in which you could lure the monster away without it hurting the others even more, your eyes fell onto something that reflected the light. Mjolnir. It lay close to Thor yet still out of his reach. For some reason, you could almost feel its grip in your hand and the weight of it. Your eyes shot between the furious Berserk just moments away from charging at your friends and the hammer. It was your only chance. And the monster was standing between you and the weapon. You spotted something on the beast’s jaw, something that looked like a blemish at first but you recognized it as a lightning mark from Thor’s earlier strike.  
You took a deep breath and ran, leaving both your bow and your quiver behind, knowing you couldn’t use them against the monster either way. The Berserk’s eyes froze on your face but you only had one goal. You gained speed quickly, hearing Thor calling your name and for you to run but you wouldn’t stop. To your surprise, it didn’t charge at you but let you come to him. Maybe they were smarter than you had expected. As it already struck out, you fell to the ground, sliding through his legs across the uneven ground. Your hand gripped the handle firmly and you lifted as you got to your feet. To your surprise, there was no dead weight pinning you to the ground. Instead, it was lighter than you expected and you almost toppled over.

  
Mjolnir on the other hand seemed to have something else in mind. You felt the hammer almost moving on its own, guiding the momentum from your run. Everything seemed to speed up at the moment. The Berserk had turned around quicker than you had anticipated, quicker than you had but your feet met a stone wall, using it to turn around in the air. The hand with the hammer took a wide swing as did the monster’s arm but you were faster. The metal head of the hammer met the lightning marks on the beast’s jaw, causing the bones to crunch and the force of the hit sent the monster flying into a wall where it lay unmoving.  
You landed on your feet but instantly fell to your knees, your grip on Mjolnir loosening. It hit the ground next to you as you tried to catch your breath and process what just happened. Loki was the first one to help you get on your feet, as they had recovered while you had just sat there. All three of them looked at you incredulously and Thor asked the question everyone was thinking. “How?” He looked at you as he outstretched his hand, welcoming the weight of the hammer back.

  
You shrugged but then Thor’s previous taunts came back to your mind and you had to grin.  
“Well, seems like I am worthy.”


End file.
